Samedi
by DelPlume
Summary: "Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, leur visage tourné vers le tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'exclame ; - Tu es amoureux de Rose ?" - Pour nous, Rose et Scorpius sont faits pour être ensemble. Voilà quelques moments de leur histoire. - Traductions.
1. Le Dimanche

_._

**SAMEDI**

* * *

**Le dimanche**

_écrit par LittlePlume, traduit par DelfineNotPadfoot_

**.:.**

- On fait toujours tout en fonction de tes envies, Scorpius. Je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire dans notre relation, parce que tu ne te préoccupes que de toi !

- Je sais, soupire-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Je sais que je suis prétentieux, je sais que je suis têtu et égoïste. Mais je t'aime, je te le jure ! Et quand je suis avec toi, je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise. Je suis incapable de te partager. Parce que je veux que tu sois à moi, même si je sais – et crois-moi, je le sais – que tu n'es pas ma propriété. C'est juste que... Je n'y peux rien. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi.

Sa voix se brise et il ferme les yeux. Rose peut voir à quel point le fait qu'elle s'en aille lui fait du mal. Il se sent trahi, abandonné, et la douleur qui se lit dans ses yeux fait monter des larmes dans ceux de Rose.

Et c'est là qu'elle s'en rend compte. Elle se rend compte qu'elle aussi est égoïste. Et hypocrite.

Alors peut-être qu'il a tort de ne pas la laisser partir, mais elle n'est pas mieux, à partir alors qu'il l'aime autant. Parce qu'elle sait au plus profond d'elle-même que, si elle s'en va maintenant, il l'attendra.

Il l'attendra pendant des semaines, des mois, des années.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il attendra qu'elle revienne de ses rêves, et elle trouve ça normal, sans même penser une seconde à la douleur que cela va lui infliger.

Ça la fait réagir. Elle se rapproche. Tout doucement. Elle pose ses mains sur son visage et, avec délicatesse, elle recouvre ses lèvres des siennes. Il soupire, et Rose sent ses mains s'emparer de son chemisier.

- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle avec un sourire tourmenté. Je suis désolée.

Alors qu'il ne répond pas, Rose se serre contre lui de manière à le sentir collé à elle.

- Je suis désolée d'être égoïste, moi aussi, murmure-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Il ouvre les yeux et enfouit son regard dans celui de Rose.

- Ça veut dire que tu restes ? ose-t-il demander lentement d'une voix faible.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi, répond-elle en essayant de rire.

Elle a la voix qui tremble et elle se cache le visage dans le creux de son cou.

- On est pitoyables, marmonna-t-il.

- On est amoureux, le contredit-elle.

- Et on est deux idiots égoïstes. On est fichus. Ensemble, on est une catastrophe ambulante, continue-t-il, une ombre de sourire moqueur graciant ses lèvres.

- Sauf si on divise la semaine, dit-elle, taquine.

- Comment ça ? lui demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il faut poser des règles, mais ça va marcher. Tu auras le droit d'être égoïste le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi ; et le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi ce sera mon tour.

Scorpius retient un rire. Il hausse un sourcil tandis que son regard s'illumine.

- Et le dimanche ?

Un léger sourire s'empare des lèvres de Rose, qu'elle pose sur celles de Scorpius.

- Le dimanche, on aura le droit d'être égoïstes ensemble.

- Et tu penses qu'on va y arriver ? l'interroge-t-il, sceptique.

- Oui.

* * *

**N/A**

Hum, et bien bonjour !

On se retrouve pour de courtes lectures qui viennent de loin. Dans ce recueil, qui gardera peut-être (ou pas) sa taille minimaliste de deux OS, vous trouverez la traduction d'OS que nous avons écrits en anglais.

**Le principe est simple** : LittlePlume a écrit un OS en anglais, et DelfineNotPadfoot en a fait de même. Ensuite, DelfineNotPadfoot a traduit l'OS de LittlePlume, et LittlePlume a traduit celui de DelfineNotPadfoot.

Vous trouverez donc les versions originales dans notre recueil _Saturday_.

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à nous écrire vos réactions !

_Del(&)Plume_


	2. Un Jour

_._

**Un Jour**

_écrit par DelfineNotPadfoot, traduit par LittlePlume_

**.:.**

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Albus à son meilleur ami, en murmurant le plus bas possible.

Scorpius secoua discrètement la tête, sans quitter des yeux leur professeur de Potions rondouillard. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, leur visage tourné vers le tableau, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'exclame ;

- Tu es amoureux de Rose ?

Le visage de Scorpius devint rapidement écarlate, ses yeux, gris et écarquillés, glissant vers Rose, qui lui tournait le dos, pour voir si elle avait entendu son cousin.

Apparemment non.

- Chh, Albus, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne, et surtout pas elle.

Il essaya de conserver une expression impassible, mais échoua lamentablement, et baissa la tête, sachant que son fard ne s'estompait pas du tout.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis amoureux de Rose.

Il avait appréhendé la réaction de son meilleur ami, car Albus était le cousin de la superbe jeune fille pour laquelle le cœur de Scorpius battait si fort, mais il savait qu'il devait lui dire. Leur amitié n'était pas basée sur des secrets. Ils avaient toujours préféré l'honnêteté. Par ailleurs, il avait ressenti le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, car sa récente découverte l'avait quelque peu effrayé. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir dingue – ça n'aurait rien de très « Malfoyien ». Et puis finalement, il avait vraiment envie d'avoir l'opinion de quelqu'un sur la possibilité qu'une chose pareille se produise. Sous entendu, la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse entre Rose et lui. Aussi effrayant que cela était pour lui, il avait besoin de savoir s'il avait une chance. Elle l'appréciait en tant qu'ami, donc c'était déjà un bon début.

N'est-ce pas ?

Tout ce qu'attendait Scorpius maintenant, c'était une réaction de son ami. En fait, il n'attendait pas sa réaction ; il la redoutait.

- C'est super, Scorpius ! s'écria Albus, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

- Ah oui ? grimaça Scorpius, sachant que toute son assurance lui avait échappé.

- Oui !

- Monsieur Potter, l'interrompit le vieux professeur, si vous pouviez baisser le volume et commencer votre Potion, ce serait merveilleux.

- Bien sûr, professeur, sourit-il joyeusement, en se tournant vers son ami. Alors, depuis combien de temps ? chuchota-t-il.

- Depuis combien de temps quoi ? marmonna Scorpius en commençant à couper une corne de licorne.

- Depuis combien de temps tu es…, tu sais, amoureux ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sentit une fois de plus ses joues et ses oreilles rougir, et la température de la pièce sembla s'élever à mille degrés.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en remuant distraitement la potion devant lui. J'imagine que ça fait un moment, mais je n'en étais pas sûr avant ces dernières semaines.

- Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? se plaignit Albus, en versant maladroitement du sirop d'ellébore dans le chaudron bouillonnant, qui commençait à prendre une teinte bleue inattendue.

Bien sûr, Scorpius était trop occupé à regarder ses mains pour le remarquer.

- Je pensais que j'étais ton ami.

- Bah tu l'es ! Mais ne crois pas que ce soit facile pour moi ! C'est ta cousine, espèce d'idiot ! dit Scorpius en serrant les dents. Peu importe, si je te dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de… de conseils.

- Quoi ? Le grand Scorpius Malefoy a besoin de mes conseils ? Pour une fille ?

- Pas n'importe quelle fille, ta cousine !

- C'est aussi ta meilleure amie.

- Je sais, soupira Scorpius, en attrapant une pierre de lune et en commençant à la réduire en poudre.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Albus le fixer. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais après une minute, il échoua.

- Alors, tu vas m'aider ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Elle est déjà folle amoureuse de toi !

Le choc submergea Scorpius, qui perdit le contrôle de sa poudre, qui tomba d'un seul coup en intégralité dans les tièdes bulles turquoise. Il aurait aimé demander à son ami s'il se moquait de lui, mais la potion avait soudainement tourné au rouge - une couleur qu'elle n'était pas censée prendre - et leur avait explosé au visage. A tous les deux.

**.:.**

Rose observait leur visage et leurs bras. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus sur des lits blancs de l'infirmerie avec toutes ces marques jaunes sur leur peau, même si elle savait que c'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un petit peu effrayée. Pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait été dans la salle de classe de Slughorn, certes, mais les voir inconscients n'aidait pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ne pleurez pas, ma chère. Ça va aller, lui dit gentiment l'infirmière.

- Je sais, mais c'est difficile de les voir couverts de cette… chose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Demain matin, ils seront comme neuf ! Allez, encore deux minutes, et ensuite, vous retournez dans votre dortoir.

- Merci, mademoiselle, répondit-elle alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait.

Rose se tourna vers son cousin et son ami, et grimaça en jetant un nouveau regard à leur peau brûlée. Au moins, la potion les avait mis k.o, et ils ne ressentaient rien du tout.

- Vous êtes stupides. Tous les deux ! accusa-t-elle, en séchant ses larmes salées. Je suis sûre que vous avez raté votre potion à cause de quelque chose de stupide, espèces d'idiots. Pourquoi ne faisiez-vous pas attention ? Albus, je sais que tu détestes les cours de Potions, mais Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Elle soupira profondément et s'approcha du chevet de son ami. Puis, les joues en feu (métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr), elle prit sa main et le regarda timidement.

- Regarde-moi un peu, en train de jouer les Prince Charmant, rit-elle. Ne te méprends pas, Albus, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son cousin. Je t'aime aussi, mais juste… juste pas de la même manière.

Elle demeura silencieuse quelques secondes, ignorant son propre fard.

- Je vous vois demain, mes idiots préférés, leur chuchota-t-elle.

Elle laissa doucement tomber la main de Scorpius et se retourna.

Un jour, elle lui dirait.

* * *

**N/A**

On ne s'étend pas, merci encore d'avoir lu (et reviewé pour ceux et celles qui auront choisi de le faire), et à très bientôt, ici ou chez les BattPott ;)

_Del(&)Plume_


End file.
